


Morning Delight

by archipelago41



Series: Cablepool porn [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archipelago41/pseuds/archipelago41
Summary: Wade and Nate, in a kitchen. PWP.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: Cablepool porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Have some cablepool porn. I absolutely did not plan to write this, but now I have. 
> 
> Set vaguely on Providence but helpfully (and lazily) devoid of any background setup so imagine any that you like. Except the one where no one has kitchens in Providence. Not that one. 
> 
> You ever just appreciate a good size difference between two very large men? This. 
> 
> It's been forever since I've published any fic, lol

Nate's big enough to make Wade feel like a delicate little princess, and Wade's not small. He's prime beef, 6-2, 100% maximum effort. Male lead material. Some bodybuilders would kill for his gains even with steroids. Wade… has literally killed for and with his muscles. 

Really, Nate is absolutely thiccc. And muscle-y. Buff. And Wade kind of wants him to pick Wade up and then feel pretty and small like a princess. Maybe an empress. Maybe Nate would give him a title if he asked. A time traveling messiah probably had bags of them to give out.

"You want to be?" Nate murmurs, huge (flesh) hand curled around a mug that looks like a teacup in it. 

Are the narration boxes broken again? He guesses so.

"That's a really cheap authorial device," Wade says, "but I'm not complaining because this means we're probably in a kinky medium. Or at least in something that makes you click 'I am eighteen or older'." 

Or it's just a lazy morning where they can fuck in the kitchen. Either or. 

There's delicate morning light streaming into the kitchen. Nate's wearing a big fucking fluffy grey robe that Wade might drown in. Or jerk off in later. Nate raises an eyebrow at him, like he does when the fourth wall slides right over any cracks Wade might make in it. Hey, could one of his eyebrows be TO'd? Would it be thin silvery strands of metal or like a rigid one piece brow? 

"I don't want to let it just to sate your curiosity." Wade takes the moment to let his eyes wander over the lines of TO on Nate's bare chest. 

"You're supposed to politely ignore my narration," he says. Wade is well aware that he's just standing around in his boxers, and Nate is… well, he's in briefs and a robe so he's technically more dressed. 

"If I ignore you, you act out," Nate adds, which is deeply unfair. But true. "Answer the question?"

He sounds curious, non-judgmental. Wade would rather he sound like he's into it like he's into eating Wade's ass, but you can't have them all. "Don't give me a title unless it's Lord of Cable's Dick." 

But honestly, if Nate does end up taking over the world, Empress Deadpool would sound badass. 

He leers and steals Nate's hot chocolate. He downs it in a gulp. Excellent. Wade needs more sugar in his life. The mug gets set down. 

"Do I need to take you dress shopping," asks Nate, voice dropping into a comfortable, amused rumble that isn't like a motor even though he looks like he should sound like that. His glowy eye is twinkling, and then _picks Wade up and sets him on the counter_ , and he really, really wants to kiss Nate. And other parts of him would like his mouth, too, but Wade's scarred fingers reach up first to those surprisingly soft lips. 

Wade blinks in realization. Oh fuck yes, they're doing this. He's gonna get fucked on the counter, and then, an ambiguous time later, he's gonna to get to be small and have those arms, which are as thick as Wade's _thighs_ \--and biceps that are even bigger--hold him down and have a thoroughly good time. He's going to break out some new lingerie for this. 

"Unless you're getting some Pym particles, you're already small enough," and like, that's not the best dirty talk Wade's ever gotten from Nate, but it pools in his gut and Wade's wet dick is staining his boxers that have his face on them (Wade's, not Nate's, but maybe he should get some with Nate's face on them). 

Nate's fingers are the size of some dicks. Not Wade's dick. But they're only slightly smaller. They pull down on Wade's boxers, and yep, just that much smaller. 

Still, Wade's dick is excited to see its friends. Its metal friends especially, and for a second Wade wonders if Bucky Barnes ever gets dick stuck in his articulation and is glad to say that they don't have this problem because one) healing factor and two) space alien living metal. Maybe he uses gloves. For all they've done, Wade doesn't know if Nate's fucked him with gloves on. They should do that. 

"You're still talking, Wade." Nate gets Wade's scarred and bumpy dick between two of those sleek fingers, all texture fun and differences right underneath his cockhead, and Wade jerks and shivers. It's so good. Nate's touch is almost always good, and he never shies away from any sensitive spots, like the edge of a just-healed scar on Wade's dick. 

"Whose fault is that?" Wade's about to launch into the strong tradition of men talking to their dicks and about their dicks and how he could talk to Little Cable instead (and Nate's dick must be a bit lonely right now), but Nate kisses Wade like he belongs on the cover of a viking bodice-ripper. He has one hand on Wade's hip and strong fingers on Wade's dick. Nate leans right in, and Wade is trapped against the counter, obstructed by two hund--three hun--a fucking heavy amount of sexy old mutant. 

And oh fucking hells, this is definitely a torture in some fucking hells, Nate's jerking him off with just two fingers and the slight pressure of his thumb. He wants more. It's good, but he isn't touching Nate enough. The warm metal is wonderfully unforgiving on Wade's dick, and he finishes with a moan. If he could focus, he'd see white on silver, all shadowed by Nathan's sheer musculature. 

Stamina isn't Wade's best stat, but his cock's already twitching again by the time Nate pulls his dick out. 

Wade should tell him how small he makes Wade feel more often. Since Nate is a fucking giant, he gets told how big he is all the time. Manly men like that shit, and Nate's the intersection of bara and metal and gun kinks all personified, with a dash of silver fox. Okay, Wade tells Nate all the time how big and manly his guns are. He doesn't know why this time is getting this great reaction, but now he knows Nate definitely likes making Wade feel small. Maybe even more than eating his ass. 

Nate lazily rubs his healthy (but huge) chub against Wade's thigh. This may be the greatest idea or the worst, considering how slow and deliberate Nate is being, and Wade's more of a go-go-go guy. 

"This any worse than when you put your panties in one of my pouches?" Nate tries to sigh, but he's definitely not, considering Wade's licking his own come out of Nate's TO hand while Nate nuzzles at Wade's cheek and neck area. Nate pants, and Wade runs his fingertips around whatever of Nate's bulk he can get: a line of his pec, the weird little seams between flesh and TO silver, eventually getting an arm under Nate's to curl around his fucking huge bicep. 

"You love my surprises." 

"Stop wrapping them around grenades, Wade." He'll consider it. But something's gonna keep Cable company on lonely nights, and Wade jerks off to the thought of him sniffing his old panties and jerking it. So. 

Probably not. 

Nate's dick is leaking, leaving wet trails where he brings it to rub against the crease of groin and thigh, down against Wade's hairless balls. He does it again. And again. Wade's mouth waters. 

Nate's saying something, but Wade honestly doesn't know if it's not a language he knows or if he's just too keyed up to understand. 

Wade whines. "Come on, big boy," he urges, legs staining to spread wider around Nate. If he could. "Put it in me."

Nate kisses him before he can pull out more porn clichés. It's hard and dirty, and Wade's dick is super hard again, and it doesn't even flag a little when Nate breaks it off to bluntly say, "No."

He continues kissing Wade though his immediate protests. He keeps at it, all hard rod against Wade's scarred and toned body, and then Nate comes all over Wade's dick. It's a ridiculous amount of fluid that splatters and drips down his whole junk and onto the counter. 

Wade takes a second to look. He feels messy in the fun way. It's super fucking hot, and you know what would be hotter? If Wade _got off_ again. He gives the giant sex machine in front of him two good seconds to recover before he starts complaining. What good was that fucking massive dick if he wasn't going to put it in something? 

"There's no lube in the kitchen, fuckface," and Nate says that so fondly that Wade has to pat his face. Nate's a sap like that. Also Wade can start teaching him even more interesting swears, even though he actually really likes it when the sex is good enough that Nate reverts to the Askani swears: quiet groans of _Oath_ or _Bright Lady's tits, shut up, Wade_.

That's when he just fucking picks Wade up, and Wade is definitely requesting more princess carries in their sex life. Nate grumbles even as he wipes the counter with the corner of his robe. Then, he manhandles Wade into the bedroom. Where they do have lube. Wade has the few moments to decide if he wants fingers or to wait for Nate's old, sexy, massive dick to get back up. 

It's a good morning. 

Wade's definitely putting his new sex dress on Nate's card. Maybe several. And some bodices.


End file.
